


Bad dream

by remia233



Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, 下流的虐待, 很多很多的血和伤口, 我太糟了, 我要去地狱净化心灵, 殴打和侮辱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: slade抓住了grayson。这只小鸟没能成长为夜翼，而且他永远也不能了❤
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563436
Kudos: 50





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> 很脏很黄，很血腥很暴力，为了满足我的异常性癖而写的，bug很多，改了很多设定。对，我很不负责。我只是想欺负小鸟，并且想看看在泰坦的设定下能怎么搞。

Bad dream  
“想得美，小子。”slade在Jericho试图让他死于车祸的时候这么说着。他也许还为此笑了一下，但太过短促，微不可察。  
某种意义上来说，Jericho不亏是他的儿子，有足够的勇气和毅力，但也足够愚蠢。这不怪Jericho，这要归咎于dick•Grayson，那个有着救世主情节的愚蠢的robin。  
红绿灯变成了绿灯，slade快步穿过马路。他忽然又想起rose的电话。接踵而来的背叛让他心里升腾起隐约的恼怒。当然，不是对Jericho和rose。  
毫无疑问，这些孩子都被Grayson毒害了，被所谓的英雄的面貌蒙蔽了眼睛，被Grayson虚假的布道引入了歧途。而他有必要给他的子女们好好地上一课。  
就从这从来不会汲取教训的小鸟开始。  
他甚至不需要冬青的帮助就能知道dick的近况。半个内华达州的警力都在追捕他，一个走在街头都会有人报警的越狱犯，没有武器，没有同伴，没有蝙蝠侠，落单的小鸟。太容易追踪。  
即使dick足够警惕，监狱里的那段生活仍旧给他带来了身体上的影响，他需要休息，充足的睡眠。被追捕着可没法睡个好觉，几日的逃亡生活让他的眼皮沉得睁不开。于是，当他混迹在一群流浪汉里，围着火炉烤火的时候，slade轻而易举地从背后捉住了他，将注射针管扎进了他的脖子。Slade给他注射的镇静剂分量足够让一只老虎睡下去，小鸟几乎来不及反抗，就那么被拽着帽衫拖出了人群。  
流浪汉们很高兴少了一个人分享温暖，他们挤得更近了一些，把手伸向汽油桶内的炉火，没人分心去看一眼被抓走的家伙。在哥谭，你先顾好你自己。  
Slade把dick捆好扔进后备箱，关上盖子的时候他注意到自己的手在发抖。他皱着眉头花了些力气才停下颤抖，狠狠地合上了车后盖。  
“想都别想，孩子。”他坐进驾驶座，摇了摇头，对在他脑子里尖叫的Jericho笑了。  
在引擎的轰鸣声里，dick陷入昏迷，那时候他还不知道，他将被拖进一个他此生无法忘记的噩梦之中。  
Dick是被冷水浇醒的。他猛地惊醒过来，意识到自己赤身裸体地被绑在一把金属椅子上。他挣了挣，发现捆着他的麻绳浸湿之后更深地勒进了他的皮肉里。绳结绑的极富技巧，单凭他徒手不可能解开，甚至比手铐更难挣脱。  
“睡得可好？”  
熟悉到刺耳的声音让dick猛地抬头瞪过去，几乎是条件反射般。Slade环抱着胳膊，腰部半倚着一张金属桌子，好整以暇地看着他。他甚至没穿上那身让人恶心的制服，只是一身极为普通的衬衣和西裤，颈下的扣子解开了两粒。如果不是他那个邪恶的单边眼罩还在的话，他看上去就像是一个下了班的工薪族。slade那只剩一只的棕色眼睛盯着dick，像一把解剖刀，正缓慢地切割着他。  
“slade……”dick嘶声念着他的名字，如同一句咒骂。他竭力让自己从镇静剂带来的混沌中清醒过来。  
“看来脑子倒是没烧坏。”slade轻描淡写地说着，绕着dick开始缓慢踱步，走出了他的视线范围。  
Dick知道他在玩什么把戏，刑讯时常有的招数，用未知给人增加心理压力，Bruce教过他。他并不恐惧，趁机开始打量起这个地方来。他脚下的金属底板有着规则的镂空圆孔，周围被白色的浴帘围了起来，旁边是一个金属平台，立着的冲洗用的花洒在白色灯光下也显露出一种手术用具般的银光。这像是个清洗室，不是说那种温和的洗浴用的，是更见不得人的“事后清理”，用来毁尸灭迹的。  
他能听见slade的脚步声在自己身后停了下来，但他被勒住的脖子不允许他回头。他的自尊也不允许他做出这种近乎显露弱态的行动来。他忽然意识到slade话语里的涵义，即使他在牢里的时候，slade也对他的状况了如指掌，这个念头让他不自觉地打了个寒颤。  
Slade在他身后笑起来，声音低沉：“怎么？终于学会害怕了？”  
Dick轻嗤一声：“倒不是。只是觉得我可能没法指望你这儿能有热水了。”  
Dick并不擅长这种口头上的狠话。他向来行动多于语言，但眼下语言是他仅剩的武器了。他得靠这个拖延时间，找出slade的目的。  
“我记得我们有个停战协议。”dick谨慎地说道。  
“当然，我信守承诺。”slade终于又出现在他的视线里，“可你呢？”  
Dick狡猾地选了一个模棱两可的说法：“如你所见，我孤身一人。”  
Slade点破了他的计划：“可你的队伍，已经去找你了。而且那只蝙蝠也出洞了。”  
这话让dick蓦地睁大了眼睛。Bruce也出手了吗？也许slade比他以为的更危险。  
“你的队伍在集结，titan在等你。”slade说着走近了些。  
Dick此时忽然生出一阵不合时宜的欣喜，他知道Titan不会就这么散掉。可同时这也意味着停战协议一笔勾销了，他得再次面对slade，这次他得打败他，彻底结束这一切。可以他现在赤身裸体被绑在这儿的状况，怎么才能办到？  
Slade清楚地看见这只小鸟的眼里充满了计算，他知道dick在试图找出一条逃生之路，但这可不是一场测试。他并不会给这只小鸟足够的时间来思考出路，他需要进行他的计划，按他的步骤，给他的儿子好好地上一课。  
Slade在dick面前停住了脚步，dick完全笼罩在了他投下的阴影之中。  
突然拉进距离可以给人压迫感，赤身裸体会使人感到无助脆弱——Dick分析着slade的手段，这些对于他来说都不算问题，他被Bruce训练得很好，他能应付。他认真在脑子里回忆Bruce的嗓音，教导他如何应对审讯，他的心跳放缓，呼吸平稳，冷静地做好迎接疼痛的准备。直到slade忽然揪住他的头发迫使他仰起头，然后将两根手指蛮横地戳进他的嘴里。  
“唔————”预料之外的袭击让年轻的超级英雄一时慌了神，发出近乎呜咽的声音。  
Slade的手指像是钢铁一样钳住了他的舌头，用像是要把它生生扯出来的力度向外拉去。  
“你就是用这条舌头诱骗了所有人，是吗？也许我该拔掉它。”  
Dick挣扎起来。但他的挣扎只是徒劳，他甚至没法合上牙齿。有那么一瞬间他真的害怕slade会就这么把他的舌头扯出来。他从鼻子里发出抗拒的声音，努力想把头往后躲，但slade的另一只手稳稳地揪着他后脑的头发，不然他挪动分毫。他能感觉到自己舌根传来撕裂般的疼痛。在他意识到之前眼泪就那么轻而易举地落了下来。  
但不知怎的，slade仿佛是改了主意一般松手了。Dick逃过一劫，他闭上嘴吞咽了一口唾液，急促地呼吸着，胸口起伏快的像一只鸟的呼吸。Slade饶有趣味地把手指上沾染的唾液在dick脸上擦掉，却意外地摸到了一点湿润的痕迹。也许这小鸟比他想象的更容易哭。  
Slade现在心情很好，不仅仅是因为dick的眼泪，更多的是因为就在刚才，在他的精神世界里，五年来，Jericho第一次向他低头了。  
——————————  
“停下！！我叫你停下！！住手！”Jericho毫不怀疑slade真的做得出把人舌头扯下来的恶行，但他不能让他那么对dick。  
Jericho试图让slade松手，但这一次slade意念坚定，他甚至没能让他的指头少用力一分。他彻底成了一个旁观的幽灵。  
Jericho在一片漆黑的世界里尖叫出声：“别这样！！！住手！爸爸！”  
在那个称呼出来的时候，slade的动作有半秒的停顿。  
“求你，停下……别这样……”Jericho愤怒的声音软了下去，变得哽咽，他垂下头，把脸埋进手里，“别……”  
意识里，slade笑了起来，灯亮了，显出一个纯白色调的房间。而jericho跪在地上哭泣。他走过去拍了拍自己孩子的肩膀，像任何一个慈爱的父亲面对自己犯错误的孩子时那样，充满权威与教育意义。  
——————————  
刚才的暴行让dick嘴里疼痛不已，他不自觉地吞咽着。有的唾液不受控制地流到了下巴上他仍浑然不知。  
Slade退开两步，看着dick喘息着的脸。对这个年轻robin的愤恨和复仇的喜悦此刻交织在一起，填满了他的胸口，进而竟然造就出了一种莫名的兴奋。他许久不曾感受到这样的兴奋了。工作对他来说变得越发容易，一枚子弹就足够解决所有事端。而robin，是不一样的。某种意义上来说，他们很相似，是行走于两个世界之间的人。  
戴着面具穿着紧身衣在夜里活动的人，向来算不得头脑正常。他们从来经营着两副面貌。grayson用那副正直警官的表象来迷惑普通民众，使得他们都认为这是一个年轻而充满正义感，因为不被重用而愤愤不平的警探。从而他们就不会知道他的另一面，穿着古怪的制服，带着面具，在夜色里穿行于阴暗小巷，执行他们所谓的正义，称呼自己为robin。  
然而有些可悲的，这个robin现在却在他面前，流着眼泪和唾液，因为生理的疼痛而面色泛红。  
他忽然有了一个别的主意。他想将这个Jericho一直仰望的英雄角色彻底撕成碎片，就在Jericho的面前，用一种更为残酷的方式。  
当slade的手伸向dick的时候，他躲闪了一下，向后靠过去。Dick恨自己这个表现，显得懦弱而无助。他在slade握住自己脖子的时候努力调整好呼吸，瞪视着敌人。但马戏团男孩的眼睛天生不适合用来做这样的事，那双焦糖色的眼睛实在太柔软，绝不可能有蝙蝠侠那样的威慑力。无论他怎么满腔怒火，slade仍旧能从里面找出一丝躲闪的惧意。  
他已经是个青年了，是Titan的领队，是布鲁德海文的警官，但本质上，他还没从助手的角色里剥离开来。他还不是个独当一面的超级英雄。这真是可悲。他在slade面前仍旧是个青涩过头的孩子。  
Slade握住dick脖子的手蓦地用力，掐断了他的空气供给。Dick的脸很快因为缺氧而涨红，他张着嘴想要呼吸，却仍汲取不到一丝氧气。Slade能感觉到他浑身绷紧了，开始震颤，椅子因为他的挣扎而挪动。在dick濒临极限的时候，slade忽然松了手。  
Dick痛苦地咳嗽着，眼泪再一次违抗意志地沾湿了脸颊。他突然意识到slade是故意的，故意在玩弄他而并不是杀了他，像一只猫在逗弄作为食物的老鼠当消遣。这个认知让他愤怒到眼眶发热，在slade再一次将手伸向他的时候，他张嘴猛地咬住了slade的手指。  
这到并不出乎slade的意料，他知道蝙蝠训练出来的崽子没那么容易驯服。于是他用另一只手开始狠揍dick的脸。在击打声中，那只漂亮小鸟的脸很快变得一塌糊涂。鼻血滴到了下巴上，嘴里的血染红了牙齿。当slade的拳头打中他一只眼睛的时候他终于松口了。Slade看着自己手指关节上的血，轻轻地嗤笑一声。  
而dick现在却因为脸上的疼痛而有些犯晕了。他几乎真的能看见星星了，就在他一片漆黑的视线之后。他努力眨眨眼睛，希望确保自己的两只眼睛视力还在。但他没来得及看清什么，一只淋蓬头就凑近了他的脸，把他浇了个透。  
冰冷刺骨的水让他清醒了不少，同时洗去了他脸上的血，露出红肿的淤伤来。他的鼻血还没止住，重新又在他的嘴唇上染出了一道艳红色。Dick伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，尝到血液铁锈般的滋味。  
Slade不紧不慢地把自己垮下来的衣袖重新挽到手肘之上。他打量着垂着头的dick。青年的身上遍布各种疤痕和淤青，但这不妨碍他仍拥有漂亮的身体曲线。Slade知道这男孩曾经是马戏团出身，他开始有点好奇地想，如果dick不曾成为robin，现在会是什么样。  
他接下来的想法让jericho在惊恐和恶心之中吐了出来，jericho开始语无伦次地咒骂他。而slade毫不介意，只是重新把他亲爱儿子的意识丢进了黑暗的角落里，迫使他闭嘴安静观赏这一课。  
slade从旁边拉过来一个活动的小桌。那上边摆着的刑具足够让任何看了一眼的人吓到腿软。Dick艰难地睁开眼睛看了一眼，他的眼睛已经开始肿了。很快，他这一边的眼睛将会变得更为可怖，但好歹，slade没有打破他的眼球。  
Dick知道slade在对他手下留情，到目前为止，slade都只是在折磨他，却没有痛下杀手。对于一个能剜掉自己亲生女儿眼睛的冷血怪物来说，这简直仁慈到诡异。他想不明白slade究竟想要做什么。  
Slade扫了一眼桌上的刑具，随便捡出来一把匕首，用拇指试了试锋利度。Dick从模糊的视线里看到那金属向自己靠近，冰冷的触感贴上了他的肚子。Slade扶着椅背弯下腰来，匕首的尖抵在柔软的皮肤上。Dick在呼吸间能感受到刀尖传来浅浅的刺痛。他死死地盯着刀尖，已经做好了被匕首捅进肚子里的心理准备。  
slade看着他，等着他呼吸加快，手上渐渐用了力度。刀尖刺进皮肤里，留下一个小小的口子，血瞬间冒了出来，往着他的下腹部流过去，痕迹消失在私处的毛发里。  
但也只是如此。  
Dick抬头，正对上了slade盯着他的那只眼睛，带着种残酷的笑意。  
在dick感到迷惑的当口，slade突然调转匕首扎进了他的大腿。Dick爆发出一声压抑的痛嚎。毫无预兆的疼痛显然更为剧烈。紧接着，slade拔出匕首，开始毫不停顿地在他的大腿上用刀划出文字。Dick咬紧了牙关，屏住呼吸，抑制住了尖叫。他感受到利刃正在划开他的皮肉。  
“骗子（con man）”。  
当slade刻完的时候，dick的腿已经被血浸透了。他因为疼痛而颤抖，嘴唇泛白，那刻印在他身上的侮辱不断地向外淌着血，像一个恶毒的诅咒。  
“感觉怎么样，grayson？很适合你。”slade看着自己的成果说。  
Dick的呼吸粗重而急促，他没有多余的余力去回应slade的调侃。他的一边眼睛彻底睁不开了，在他试着闭上眼睛时眼睑传来酸涩而尖锐的疼痛。而大腿的皮肤比别处更敏感，疼痛也更剧烈，疼得他蜷缩起了脚趾。当Slade退开来，把他从那片笼罩着他的阴影之下解放，他终于重新开始呼吸。随着每一次呼吸，疼痛都在加剧，让他浑身颤抖。  
Dick觉得自己浑身都湿漉漉的，血、泪、汗液还有水把他浸透了。他能感受到皮肤逐渐变冷，他甚至不再有力气去咬牙忍耐疼痛。  
“不想说点什么？”slade话里带着笑意。  
Dick只是安静的呼吸着。有水珠从他的头发上滴下来，在腿上啪嗒地绽开。这让他抖了一下。但除此之外，他死守着沉默。  
如果Batman在这里的话……  
这个一闪而过的想法刺痛了他，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。当初是他自己试图逃离Bruce的荫蔽，现在他却在想要向Batman求助。Bruce对此一定会失望至极，一个半途而废意志不坚的助手，他甚至没资格去面对robin这个称呼。  
好在现在的robin不是他了。Jason•Todd，那个年轻的孩子，暴躁、冲动，难以驯服但格外勇敢，像炉子里噼啪炸裂的火星。只要能改改他的坏脾气，他能成为一个相当优秀的超级英雄。  
可这个孩子也差点儿被他害死了。被他5年前的自私和愚蠢。他还记得Jason的手从他手心里滑出去时的触感。有那么一刻，dick无比希望掉下去的是自己。坠落曾经是grayson的梦魇，而后变成了Jason的。那之后好几次，dick看着在训练室里疯狂击打木桩的Jason，试图上去说点儿什么。他知道那孩子吓坏了，但他不知道怎么去安慰这个死里逃生的男孩，于是他只是站在那里，抿紧嘴唇，听见自己脑子里的Bruce喋喋不休。  
无论是当robin还是当titan的领队，他都失败了。  
这一次也是如此。  
Slade能感觉到grayson陷入了自我怀疑之中。有一部分的他对于自己作为一个超级英雄的信念开始动摇了。这正是slade想要的。是时候进行下一步了。  
Slade用一个响指拉过dick的视线，让他抬起了头。在确认dick看向自己之后，slade开口：“教育总是一件让人操心的事儿，不是么？”  
Dick看着他的眼神里清楚地写着迷惑，他听见了slade的每一个字，却听不懂他的意思。  
“我对我的孩子们疏于教育了，以至于他们轻易地上了骗子的当。而对于这个骗子的缺乏管教，我想该归咎于蝙蝠侠。”  
在蝙蝠侠的名字从slade嘴里说出来时，dick感到一种真切的愤怒。  
“闭嘴……”dick从牙关里挤出几个字。  
然而slade心情大好，他甚至笑着靠近了dick：“啊哈，忠诚的助手。蝙蝠侠会为此感动的，在收到我送他这份礼物之后。”  
Slade说话时的呼吸拂过dick的脸，他感到脸上潮热的气息让他后颈发凉。然后一只手按在了他完好的那侧腿上。没有隔着制服手套，slade的手掌滚烫得像块烙铁，熨帖在dick的大腿皮肤上。这种肌肤接触的恶心的亲近感几乎让dick陷入恐慌。  
他试图把slade的手掌甩开，但绑住他的绳索限制了他的行为。他觉得自己像是砧板上的一块肉，被揉搓着等待尖刀落下切开他的那一刻。  
“停下！”dick喊着。  
而回应他的是slade扎在他脖子上的另一只注射剂。他感觉到自己的力气在消失，但感官却仍旧清醒。不是镇静剂，肌肉松弛剂，而且分量调配精准。他能活动手指，还有触觉，但动作像是被按了慢放。  
“你……什么……”dick发现自己开始口齿不清了。  
Slade没有回答他，用匕首割断了捆住他的麻绳，然后把他从椅子上拖了起来，丢向那张等待已久的金属床。Dick踉跄着撞了上去，他上半身砸在冰冷的金属桌面上，大腿被桌沿拦住，压着了他的伤口，让他发出一阵抽痛的嘶声。Dick努力想要撑起自己，但他觉得自己现在就是个被捞出水的章鱼，手指和胳膊绵软得没了骨头。他失败了，额头砸在桌面上砰的一声响。他的腿支撑了一会儿，然后失去了力气，任由他半身趴在桌上。  
Slade在他身后从那个活动小桌上挑选着用具。他手指拨弄物件的细小声音清晰地传到dick耳朵里，金属的小小碰撞让dick的胃里发紧。  
显然slade做好了决定。他推开了那个活动桌，脚步声向dick走去。Dick被揪着头发抬头，一个带着金属圆环的口塞被塞进了他的嘴里，皮带在他后脑勺收紧，勒得他的嘴角生疼。他试图伸手去拉扯口塞，被slade揪着头发重重地砸向了桌面。这让他好不容易停下的鼻血又流了出来，滴在金属平面上，又湿又滑。Slade拉过他还想撑起身体的手，用简单的金属手铐铐在了背后。  
Dick在剧痛中咳嗽起来，那晕乎乎的感觉又来了。他开始想吐了。  
Slade甚至懒得再用语言去折磨他，暴力永远是更有效的手段。  
Dick知道自己现在的模样一定很蠢，而且丢脸。但他所有的力气都用于和晕眩作斗争了，他没办法阻止slade把手按在他的腰椎上，把他像蝴蝶标本那样钉住。  
Dick发出抗议的哼鸣，但slade并不在乎，他的手指往下。事情从这里开始变得诡异得让dick尖叫。  
Slade的手握住了他的臀肉，而且有什么尖细的东西刺入了他的后穴，冰凉的液体不容拒绝地灌了进去。Dick的呼吸停住了，他的眼睛猛地睁大，像一只被枪管瞄准的鹿。  
“不……呜！呜！！”  
肌肉松弛剂和口塞让他的声音变得含糊不清。他抵抗的叫喊听上去几近恳求。  
Slade置若罔闻，继续将润滑剂注入进他的身体里。紧接着那处从未被开拓的穴口被强硬地捅开。Dick呼吸停滞，咬紧了牙关，却无法阻止那东西顽固地往里深入。而肌肉松弛剂加剧了他的惨状。  
“呜……不……”dick感到了恐惧。他意识到那个挤进他身体里的东西是什么，冰冷而棱角分明的金属让他疼痛不已。Slade把手枪捅进了他的屁股里。  
Slade笑出了声，声音沉沉地在房间里回响。然后他的手开始挪动了，枪管在dick的后穴里模仿着性交的姿势插入抽出。因着润滑的作用，这一行为没有受到丝毫的阻碍，看上去就仿佛是dick深谙此道。  
“瞧瞧，像个老练的妓女。蝙蝠侠就是这么训练你的？当个婊子？他操过你吗？”  
Dick只觉得那个坚硬的金属块要把他撕裂了。他觉得很疼，甚至说不出来具体哪里疼。他的下半身都浸没在疼痛的海洋里，从被割伤的皮肤的疼，到捅进他肠道的手枪摩擦的疼，他只觉得自己的忍耐力在被渐渐消磨，勇气也如潮水般退却，他感到恐惧。惧意像是细密的蛛网一般笼罩了他，让他动弹不得。他在slade的暴行之下发出可悲的呜咽，唾液从他合不拢的嘴里淌出来。  
一声清脆的咔哒声让dick浑身僵硬呼吸停滞。Slade拉开了枪的保险栓。  
不……  
Dick意识到自己在哭，不是那不自觉地流泪。他因为恐惧而涕泗横流，像个孩子似的啜泣。他在脑子里疯狂的喊着Bruce的名字。他输了，他想要被拯救，他不想再受到伤害了。他想要Bruce把他从这个恶心可怖的境地中拉出去。他从未如此渴望看见那代表正义的黑暗。  
但Bruce不在这儿。  
只有dick他自己，和slade。  
“真是可悲。”slade的声音从背后传来。那让dick的眼泪更汹涌了。  
他习惯了当一个殉道者，他不介意为了对抗黑暗献上自己的全部。但不是像这样，不是用这样的姿势，不是这样被slade当成一个婊子用枪操到哭出来。  
“如果蝙蝠侠看见你这付模样他会怎么想？”  
Dick的哭泣变成了一种被呛住般的声音。他竭力让自己停下来。蝙蝠侠的名字像一道聚光灯打在他身上，让他猛地清醒了些。Slade把枪捅得更深了一点，dick再度开始颤抖。他把右腿的伤口压向金属台的边沿，疼痛让他尖叫，却给他找回了一点点理智。刚刚碎掉的dick•Grayson负隅顽抗，他把自己拼回来了一点。他仍在哭，但声音渐渐小了下去。虽然并非本意，但是他的身体也在渐渐适应，疼痛变得没有那么激烈了。  
从slade的角度，他能看见Grayson的后穴被操得充血红肿，湿粘得润滑液在枪管上包裹着晶亮的一层，随着他抽插的动作发出下流的声响。  
“你很适合做这个。”slade游刃有余地继续羞辱着年轻的超级英雄。  
但很快，随着dick越发的沉默，他对这种折磨的乐趣也渐渐流失。  
Slade把枪拔了出去。他看见dick紧绷的身体因为这一举动而肉眼可见地舒缓下来。显然dick松了一口气。  
Slade握住dick的肩膀，将他翻过身，好让自己能看见年轻男孩的表情。Slade还没放下手里的枪，在他的计划里，这把枪还会有点儿别的用途。  
但他的计划被意外打断了。他的右手猛地抬起，枪口对准自己的头，扣动了扳机。子弹擦过了他的额角，击中了天花板。他踉跄退开一步，而dick在枪声中惊惧惶恐地抬头看着他。Slade用左手按住自己的右手，在仿佛癫痫发作的几秒之后，他将那支枪远远地甩了出去。  
Dick不知道究竟发生了什么，slade看起来不太正常。他的手和腿都在颤抖，不像刚才那般残忍坚定。他像是被人控制着，又像是在与这种控制斗争。  
Jericho……  
一个念头猛地击中了dick。Jericho还活着，在slade的身体里。这个想法让dick胸中燃起炽热的希望，像一块烧红的炭火塞进了他的肋骨之下。他睁大的棕色眼睛里映出slade咬牙切齿的脸。  
Slade没料到这个，没料到他的儿子狡猾的反击，他像一只蛰伏的蜘蛛跳出来狠狠咬了他一口。Jericho并没放弃，他只是在等待，等一个机会，可以杀了slade的机会。Slade对dick做的事儿让他恶心得快吐了，他知道slade残忍，却不想他的下限能到这种地步。  
Slade料错了一点。Jericho不是等着dick来救的弱者，不会因为他把他心里的英雄按进泥里就失去信念。Jericho拒绝承认这种坚毅是从slade身上继承而来的，无论他曾经多么仰慕自己的父亲，在他知道真相的那一刻，这种崇拜就结束了。  
现下，他要救dick。不是因为他想要当个英雄，他只是决定去做正确的事。而slade的所作所为，皆是错的。他需要被阻止。  
“下地狱去吧。”Jericho在slade的意识里嘶声道。  
Dick的无力反抗让slade放松了警惕，他的思绪沉浸在兴奋之中，甚至没有意识到jericho接替了他部分身体的掌控。Dick的啜泣让jericho眼眶酸涩，愤怒和恶心混在在一起，如同倒流的胃酸般灼痛他的喉咙。他在slade起身时接管了他的右手，他感受到手里枪支沉甸甸的重量，将食指轻按在扳机之上，然后他对准了slade的太阳穴。  
如果不是曾经那些惨无人道的改造和常年与危险作伴养成的直觉，slade绝躲不过这一击。  
袭击落空的时候jericho的心漏跳了一拍——如果他还算有心跳的话——他紧接着咬住牙关，试图从slade身上夺走更多的控制权。他将手伸进代表着“出口”的那个屏幕，仿佛电击般的疼痛烙上他的皮肉，但他不肯就此松手。他在slade的脑子里搅动，拉扯所有的神经，他知道如果他输了，迎接dick的会是死路一条。  
这是一场在slade脑子里无声的战争。Dick能看到的只是slade脸上扭曲的表情。  
“我对你还是太过仁慈了。”slade直面自己的儿子，用的是他在执行任务时会用的那种语调。  
Jericho并不意外。他知道slade对他的容忍是会有界限的，而他越界了。  
“你还能怎么做？再杀我一次吗？”Jericho咧嘴笑了，语调残忍。  
Slade沉默半晌：“别担心，我会的。”  
Dick不知道在slade的脑子里究竟发生了什么，他只看到slade的颤抖停了下来。Slade沉默地活动了一下身体，把手指握拳又张开。当他看向dick的时候，dick意识到slade赢了，又一次。  
“过来，小鸟。”slade猛地捏住他的喉咙把他按倒在了金属台上。动作比之前任何一下都更粗暴。  
Dick能感觉到他的愤怒。Jericho刚才想杀了slade，这显然激怒了他。Slade不再用那些把戏来折磨他。他按住dick的胯骨，强硬地挤进他的双腿之间。Slade的眼神带着狂怒和残忍，钉子一般刺在dick脸上，  
Slade的手握住dick的大腿，拇指按进伤口里，dick仰起头哀嚎起来。拉链被解开的声音细微到听不清，但火热的阴茎贴上臀缝的感觉让dick两腿打颤。Dick熟稔性事，但不是在这种把性行为当作一种虐待的时候。他习惯的性爱多数是和女孩儿的，包括柔软的床铺和清新沐浴露的味道。和夜巡时他表现出来的强悍不同，他热衷于那些鲜奶油一般粘腻甜蜜的性爱，肌肤相亲，拥抱和很多很多亲吻，即使偶尔的一点粗暴也只是床笫间的情趣。  
但slade是完全不同的。他的性器更像是凶器，烙铁一般强硬地插进dick的后穴，比之前的枪管更疼，而且滚烫，严密地把肠壁撑开了。Dick的呼吸哽住了，他清楚地感觉到slade正在侵犯他，不容反抗地操进他的身体里。  
“呜……”dick发出丢脸的呜咽，唾液沿着嘴角滴到了下巴上。他被泪水濡湿的眼睛能看见slade用一种近乎愉快的笑容看着他。  
Slade享受着这一刻，遭受背叛的愤怒化成了折磨dick的动力。Slade把jericho锁进了意识深处，他知道他的儿子在看着，看着他把这个爱逞英雄的年轻男孩给毁掉。  
Dick扭动着身体想要逃走，他绝望地蹬着腿，但slade紧紧握住他的脚踝让他动弹不得。他的胳膊被压在身下，手腕因为他竭力的拉扯而被手铐勒出伤痕。金属台上有他流下的血，红褐色的液体湿滑，使得slade更轻易地将试图后退的他给拉了回去。  
Dick固执地进行着毫无意义的反抗，数次的徒劳无果后他选择了消极对待。对于slade的暴行他不再发出任何声音，既不呻吟也不躲闪，像是精神离弃了身体那般木然。  
那只小鸟的沉默坏了slade的兴致，他将阴茎更为用力地捅进狭窄的甬道，下体撞在dick的屁股上发出拍击的声响。但dick只是偏过头去，两眼盯着远处的塑料帷幕，除了还在起伏的胸口，几乎看不出他是个活物。  
“别装死，小子。”slade的拇指滑向dick的大腿，按在伤口上，挤出来更多的血，沿着他的腿根流到了后穴。这让这场强奸看上去更为名副其实。但dick也只是屏住呼吸，甚至没发出一丁点儿的痛呼。  
Slade烦躁起来，他从dick身体里抽出来，握住dick的腰，把他拖了下来。Dick摔在地板上，后脑勺磕在金属台的侧面发出一声空洞的巨响。Slade退开一步，伸手握住了dick的下巴，迫使这个马戏团男孩儿抬头。但即便如此，dick也不肯抬起眼睛，他垂着的视线刻意避开了slade。   
这种消极抵抗却更让slade恼怒。  
“不，别以为这样就可以结束了，grayson。”slade语调低沉，将手指塞进了dick嘴里。中空的口塞让dick闭不上嘴，slade的手指搅弄着他的口腔，按压着他的舌头。紧接着，slade把他那根还沾着血的阴茎喂了进去，直接捅到了根部。他的毛发压在dick的唇上，他能感觉到男孩儿的咽反射使得喉咙按摩着他的阴茎前端，他发出近乎舒爽的叹息。  
Dick被这一下操得直作呕，他从没做过这样的事儿，甚至他还尝到了血液的咸腥。Slade粗暴地抽插，摩擦过他的喉咙，让他发出被呛到的声响。他快窒息了，求生的本能让他挣扎起来。但slade的手握着他的脸，他后脑抵在金属台边上，完全无路可退。他不得不强迫自己呼吸。而slade的下体抵住他的鼻子，他呼吸间全是浓烈的腥膻气味，让他愈发地想吐。dick绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛。”slade命令。  
Dick死死合上眼睑，不肯直面他。  
Slade惩罚一般将阴茎操进他的喉咙，而且捂住了他的鼻子。Dick蹬着腿发出了垂死般的呜咽。他试图扭头甩开slade的手，但却被slade更强硬地按回到那根粗硬的阳具上。终于，他睁开眼睛，看向slade。泪水源源不断地滚落出来，濡湿了slade的手指。  
在dick的脸因为缺氧而涨红，快要翻着白眼昏过去的时候，slade大发慈悲地松开了他。Dick猛烈地咳嗽起来，他蜷缩起身子，仿佛不自觉地想让自己变得更小一些，好让自己从slade的视线里消失。这些小小的举动都被slade看在眼里。  
Slade再次捏住他颌骨的时候，dick哆嗦了一下，但这次他没敢再移开视线，他顺着slade的手抬起头，满是泪水的眼睛里看见slade残忍的笑容。  
“比起超级英雄，当个婊子更合适你。对不对？”slade的拇指摩挲着robin的脸颊，有许用力地按压着上面被他殴打出来的淤青和红肿，让dick发出细小的抽气声。  
为了听见dick的回答，slade伸手解开了他的口塞。取出来的那一瞬间dick发出呕吐的声音。  
“现在，回答我，grayson。你是什么？”  
Dick喉咙发干，他知道slade想要什么样的答案，但他拒绝说出来。尤其是在jericho还在的情况下。他不知道jericho能看到多少，可他唯独不愿意让这个孩子对他失望。Dick的嘴唇被血染红了，在被slade的手指擦过时轻轻打颤。  
“操你……”  
错误答案，dick对此心知肚明。他的声音颤抖而微弱。但他固执的自尊却强迫着他继续反抗，即使是在被恐惧笼罩的时候。  
Slade嗤笑了一声，握住硬挺的阳物戳在dick的脸颊上。没有了口塞的强迫，dick再不肯张嘴。但slade竟也没强迫他，只是将阴茎前端溢出的黏液擦在dick的嘴唇上。Dick咬紧牙关，抿紧嘴唇，却避不开那湿黏的触感和浓郁的腥膻气味。slade下流地用阴茎描摹这他的脸，甚至擦过他紧闭的眼睑和睫毛。  
Dick在感觉到一股暖流浇在自己脸上的时候呆住了。他甚至发不出声音，他紧闭着眼睛，拖着被铐住的手想溜走，被slade抓住头发按了回去。Slade肌肉紧实的大腿挡在他的面前，把他夹在自己和金属台的侧面之间，直到完事。Dick能闻到空气里尿液的臭味，那肮脏的液体浇了他一头一脸。他甚至顾不得自己伤口被弄脏了，他现在只有一个念头，他想死。羞耻和恶心像逆流的胃酸一样烧灼着他，他的牙齿因为哆嗦而发出细小的磕碰声。他努力不让自己去在意现在身上的脏污，但是slade低沉的笑声无时无刻不在提醒他。他啜泣起来，眼泪溢出眼眶，在他的脸颊上洗出两道痕迹。  
Slade目光向下，欣赏着这一幕。蝙蝠侠的神奇小子像个最低贱廉价的妓女一样满身脏污，可怜兮兮地抽泣着。  
“瞧瞧，你把自己弄得真脏。”slade调笑道。  
Dick发出一声呜咽，他偏过头，不肯面对这一切。  
Slade心里浮现出满足的快意。但还不够。他拉过淋蓬头，对准dick，粗略地把他清洗了一下，随意得就像冲洗落在地上的餐具。Dick被突如其来的水流呛到了一点儿，开始咳嗽起来。  
“站起来。”slade命令着。  
Dick迟迟没有动作。  
Slade猛地蹲下靠近他。这个举动让dick被吓得忙往后一缩，但slade只是将手伸到他的腋下，把他拖了起来，丢回那金属台上。  
“不……别再……”当dick再度躺倒在冰冷的金属上时，他忍不住开口求饶。记忆里的疼痛让他后怕。  
Slade笑了。Dick听见他在旁边的活动桌上拿了什么。不知道是寒冷还是恐惧让dick止不住地发抖。  
冰冷的液体倒在了他已经疼得麻木的伤口上。Dick闻出了酒精的气味。然后是医用胶布贴和绷带。虽然并不细致，但是slade正在处理他的伤口。他不明白却也不敢询问。当slade处理好那处刀伤之后，那两只带着厚茧的手落在了dick的胯骨上。  
也许他只是不想让自己因为失血过多而死掉，dick想着。  
Slade的手粗糙坚硬，擦过皮肤时甚至有些疼痛。当那手握住dick的阴茎时，他几乎弹跳起来。Slade握住dick软趴趴的那处，极富技巧且目的明确地撸动起来。  
“你在做什么？”dick试图夹紧自己的大腿，但slade只用一只手就破解了他的防御。  
Slade一手按着他的大腿根，一手专心而粗鲁地给dick做着手活。阴茎被slade握在手里的感觉实在怪异，但这并不疼痛。Slade的手很暖和，这热度让dick因为失血和冷水而失温的身体情不自禁地想要贴近。经历了太多的疼痛之后，slade不带伤害的接触都让他感觉到一种温柔。他紧绷的理智在抗拒着这接触，但slade正用粗糙的指腹摩擦着他敏感的尿道口，手指用力地撸过阴茎的表面，简单粗暴的行为正逐渐唤醒他的欲望。  
Slade花了些时间，让dick的阴茎开始充血。同样充血的还有dick的脸颊。当他意识到自己在slade手里硬了的时候，他几乎要哭了。  
Slade的手指紧紧箍住柱体套弄，带茧的掌心让dick想到Bruce。这个不合时宜的想法让他绝望地感到了兴奋。他觉得自己让人恶心，但身体的感觉却停不下来。  
“不，别……我不想这个……”dick感觉自己失控了，身体先一步背叛了他，不需要slade按着他的大腿他就已经两腿大张了。他不断在脑子里说服自己这是肌肉松弛剂的作用，但他知道自己在自欺欺人。快感比疼痛更容易击败他。  
Slade的轻笑在他耳边振动，一只手指轻而易举地挤进了他的后穴，在他的肠壁上四处按压摸索。当slade的指头按到某处的时候，dick抖得仿佛触了电，他的两腿紧紧夹住slade的手，甚至顾不得伤口又溢出了血，把绷带染成了粉红色。  
“停下！停下停下停下！住手！”dick哀嚎起来，他拉扯着被铐在背后的手铐，挣动得像是鱼钩上的鱼，想要脱离slade的手指  
Slade嘴边挂着笑，却对他的哀求置若罔闻，手里的力度更重了些。  
“不要！！！”dick觉得自己要疯了。这种快感激烈到让他害怕，但slade却只是欣赏着他狼狈的哀求，不曾停下分毫。  
“我快……”dick觉得自己已经烧起来了。  
就在他快要射精的时候，slade紧紧握住了他的阴茎根部。  
“不……别、别这样……”dick的大腿无助地夹着slade的手摩擦着。  
Slade对于现状十分满意：“告诉我，grayson，谁是婊子？”  
Dick•grayson的双眼变成了一汪泉水，他张着嘴喘息着，眼睛不知道该看向哪里，在他眨动眼睫的时候，泪水四溢。slade将手指退了出去，扶好自己的阴茎，对准那翁张的入口捣了进去。  
“呜！！！”dick猛地咬住了嘴从鼻腔里发出拖长的呜咽。在牙齿下，嘴唇泛白。  
slade这次的操干更有目的性，和之前单纯的惩戒不同。身体已经兴奋起来的dick甚至在自己用屁股吞进他的阴茎，肠壁绞紧他的阳具，严丝合缝地吃了进去。Dick对于疼痛的忍耐力和对于快感的不堪忍耐都让slade有些意外。也许蝙蝠该给这孩子换个训练方式，免得他在被人干的时候这么轻易地就丢盔弃甲。  
Slade捏住他的胯骨，把自己用力顶进去，擦过让他尖叫的那处。他的声音开始变了，变得柔软而沙哑，染上了欲望的颜色。  
也许蝙蝠该在他每晚越过屋顶的时候给他屁股里塞个按摩棒当训练，Slade卑劣地想。他几乎快忘了这一开始是为了给jericho一个教训。眼下他更关注于用不熟悉的快感逼得dick节节败退。这是dick•grayson真正的战败，这个年轻的战士甚至不知道该如何反抗。  
“不……要……”dick被slade顶得说不出一句完整的话，他被自己的眼泪呛到了，鼻腔里一种溺水般的湿润感。  
Dick压在腰后的手让他不得不难受地挺着胸膛，slade注意到他的乳头立了起来。Slade伸手捻了上去。因为之前的冲洗，他的乳头冷冰冰的。Slade颇为好奇地捻动揉搓着，时不时地拉扯，不出意外地听见dick从喉咙里发出动物似的抽气声。  
等到slade把他的两边乳头都玩得充血红肿之后，他才收回手，捞过dick的膝弯握住，专心致志地操干起来。  
Dick开始用后脑勺撞击着金属桌面，想靠疼痛来逃离逐渐侵袭的快感。  
Slade看着他愚蠢的举动笑了，捏住他阴茎的那只手又紧了几分。  
“呜…………slade，住手！别！”dick终于叫出了他的名字。  
“噢，真是没礼貌。”slade回应他的是一记凶狠的顶弄。  
Dick抽噎起来，他不知道自己怎么了。Slade的阴茎和手指成了他现在能感受到的全部。他觉得自己浑身湿漉漉的，不知道是水还是汗，还是什么别的体液。想要射精的欲望如此强烈，比疼痛更让人焦灼，更让人难以忍受，令他手足无措。  
“请……请你……求你！求你了！”哀求的话太过轻易地溜出了嘴唇，而有了开端，事情就向着更为不可把控的方向发展了。他的脸因为这可耻的告饶而红透了，浑身滚烫得几乎难以呼吸。  
Slade玩味着他的窘迫和羞耻，身下的操干减缓了速度，变得更为克制。  
“求你！”Dick无助地重复着哀求，却不明白自己到底在哀求什么，是求slade继续操他好让他射出来，还是求slade停下？他的脑子已经被情欲烧坏了。Bruce从没教过他如何面对这样的场面，他该怎么办？除了夹紧屁股里那根粗硬的阴茎，他不知道自己还能做什么。他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看向slade，好像能从他那里得到答案似得。  
Slade看着这个已经被他操得湿软的小鸟发出一声嗤笑。他弯下腰，贴近dick的耳朵轻声道：“记住这个，grayson，你是个好婊子。”  
这侮辱的言辞让dick的胸口一紧。他意识到他没法反抗了。他的言行佐证了slade的说辞。在slade抱着他的两条腿开始狠操的时候，他浑身紧绷，蜷缩着脚趾射了出来，粘稠的白色体液沾上了他的胸口。  
Slade毫不客气地趁着他高潮收紧穴口的当口畅快地猛干了一阵，然后把体液尽数射进了dick的肠道。他要这只小鸟夹着一屁股的精液回去找他老爸，他要那只蝙蝠知道他做了什么。  
Dick的胸膛深深起伏着，他偏着头，双眼失神地望向远处的白色幕布。  
Slade把阴茎从dick体内抽出。湿滑的白色液体从红肿外翻的穴口流出来些许，slade用指头给抹了塞了回去。他拉好自己的拉链，把手指上的脏污擦在dick脸上，然后轻轻拍了拍dick的脸颊。  
“好婊子。”slade留下结论。  
Dick缓慢地拉动酸痛不已的肢体，侧过身子，把自己蜷缩起来。强烈的自我厌恶让他反胃。Slade看见他弯曲的脊柱在皮肤上形成的圆润凸起。  
在他的啜泣和颤抖中，slade将针头扎进了他的脖子。  
…………  
Dick不知道自己是怎么回来的。他醒来的时候发现自己在韦恩庄园，躺在他曾经熟悉的床上，浑身从里到外疼痛不已。丝绸床单包裹着他的身体，但他只觉得疲累，好像做了一个漫长的噩梦。  
他嗓子干得快冒烟了。他张了张嘴，发觉自己喉咙疼得像被塞了一把沙子，发出来的声音比砂纸更粗粝。  
“Bruce？”他试探着喊了一声。  
“我在。”意料之中的答案。Bruce从阴影之中走出来，在他床边坐下。  
Dick看着Bruce那双蓝眼睛，从里面意外地读出了悲伤。  
他猛地回忆起他经历了些什么。那些翻涌的记忆来得如此迅猛以至于让他无法呼吸。他紧紧抓住了自己的被子，指关节泛白。  
“噢，孩子……”Bruce开口，声音低沉，一如既往。那只带着硬茧的手小心翼翼地用手背轻轻擦过dick淤青未消的脸。  
Dick呆愣着，沉默许久，然后泪水滑落。  
他全都知道了。


End file.
